


Christmas and Kisses

by It-is-the-Hannah (carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts/pseuds/It-is-the-Hannah
Summary: A fluffy drabble written for @mythicminyard on tumblr for the carry on secret santa projectMerry Christmas!





	

“Baz, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” I’m pacing around the living room of mine and Penny’s flat, waiting for Baz to finish fixing his hair or whatever it is he’s doing so that we can leave. Penny’s been gone for a few days already, at her parent’s house with Micah. We’re supposed to be joining them in a few hours for a Christmas Eve party, but if Baz doesn’t hurry up we won’t be able to make it through the London traffic on time.  
  
“Baz, seriously!” I call again.  
  
“Settle down, Snow, I’m almost done.”  
  
“You said that an hour ago!” Just then, Baz waltzes out of the bathroom, looking absolutely perfect, with that stupid smirk of his on his face.  
  
“Yes, but it was actually true this time. Are you ready to go, then?” I’m too busy staring at him to answer, and he laughs. “I guess all that time in the bathroom was worth it, huh?” I nod wordlessly, drinking in the sight of him. It’s stupid, we’ve been together for just over three years now, and I’ve known him since I was eleven, but seeing him in a suit with his hair styled just so is still enough to make me go weak at the knees.  
  
And then he kisses me, and I forget I was even annoyed, because Crowley, my life is kind of awesome. I might not be magic anymore, but it feels like I am at times like this. It’s the same kind of rush, the same kind of heat as when I used to be about to go off, but without any of the anger and destruction.  
  
He pulls back after a moment, laughter in his eyes, and goes to a run his fingers through his hair before remembering how long it took to get it perfect.  
  
“If I had known all along that it was this easy to get you to forget you were annoyed with me, I would have kissed you way before that Christmas.”  
  
“I haven’t forgotten, I just- decided decided it didn’t matter that much.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” He kisses me again, and I’m the one to pull away this time. “But if you keep kissing me like that, it’s going to matter a whole lot more, because we are actually running late.”  
  
“Sorry, love.” He has the decency to try and look a little apologetic, but his half-grin kind of ruins the effect. “Although, you should know by now that everything makes me want to kiss you.” I roll my eyes, but I can’t help chuckling a little.  
  
“You’re hopeless.”  
  
“Hopelessly in love with you.” He throws his arms carelessly around my waist, holding me loosely.  
  
“And cheesy.”  
  
“You love that.”  
  
“And you know that how?” He laughs.  
  
“Because after all these years, you still put up with me. And because you’re just as sappy as I am, when you aren’t annoyed.” He plants a soft kiss on my cheek, and I melt all over again. “Because we match.” A memory hits me, of words spoken years ago, and I chuckle to myself and rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
“Not much of a tragedy anymore, though.” It takes him a moment to realize what I’m talking about, and when he does, he laughs as well.  
  
“We really aren’t, are we? Thank Crowley for that.” We stay like that for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other, with my wings draped softly over the both of us like a blanket. The moment is broken when my phone rings, startling the both of us. I dig it out of my pocket, and seeing that it’s Penny, put it on speaker.  
  
“Hey, Penny.”  
  
“Hullo, Bunce.”  
  
“Hey guys, just calling to make sure you left on time and aren’t still making out in the flat.” Baz and I share a bemused look.  
  
“Of course we already left, Bunce, what do you take us for?” I have to stifle a laugh as Baz speaks.  
  
“You two are always running late to things because you distract each other, it wasn’t exactly an unfounded assumption.”  
  
“We’re on our way, Penny. No need to worry.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you in a couple hours.” She hangs up, and the second I meet Baz’s eyes we both burst out laughing.  
  
“I suppose we really should get going.”  
  
“I did try to tell you to hurry up.” He rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Snow, you were right, as always.” He can’t even pretend to be annoyed for more than a few seconds, and kisses me on the cheek again. “Here, I’ll spell your wings so we don’t freak out anyone on the highway.” He does, and then we gather our bags to head out to the car. I stop him at the door and kiss him one last time while we’re alone.  
  
“I love you.” He grins at me.  
  
“I love you too, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit the first fic I've actually posted instead of just emailing to someone or letting gather dust in my files  
> It's a Christmas miracle  
> But seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it, and that you have a very merry Christmas!  
> :D


End file.
